This invention relates in general to emergency vehicle systems and, more specifically, to an improved vehicle warning light system.
More specifically, but without specific restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a vehicle warning system employing an array of light assemblies which are capable of optimum light enhancement or brightness. The light assemblies of the invention are controlled in a manner to produce superior flashing for emergency use and to be capable of being stopped at a predetermined angular orientation to produce a flashing or steady light output.
Known warning light systems for emergency vehicles typically employ a plurality of rotating lamp assemblies to create a desired flashing effect within a housing mounted on top of the vehicle. The warning system may also include a siren system and other lighting fixtures as accessories. An example of prior warning devices for emergency vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,371 to Gosswiller. In use, it is desirable that the flashing warning lights attain a 360.degree. circle of illumination with maximum brightness. In some known warning systems, it is difficult to achieve an optimum flashing arrangement due to numerous problems. Effective lighting may be disrupted by structural components of the housing and lighting assemblies, the lack of proper control of light and reflective patterns, and improper design of globes for appropriate results under all lighting conditions.
In many emergency lighting systems, it is desirable that unidirectional warning lights and alley lights also be employed. The so-called warning lights are generally directed both to the front and to the rear of the vehicle and emit a unidirectional steady or flashing light that is useful in roadside and roadway situations. Known systems have required a separate warning light system from the rotating lamp assemblies used to create the warning flashes. The requirement for an additional lighting source in conjunction with the warning system increases expense of manufacture, operating costs and convenience of use. Conventional rotating light assemblies typically stop at any angular orientation with respect to their axis of rotation. Since the light from the stopped assembly may then be directed in any direction, known warning lights of this type are incapable of serving a selected function upon termination of rotation.